marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galan (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Galan ("father"); Galacta (daughter); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Worldship (aka Taa II); though he is generally mobile throughout the universe via his spherical starship in search of suitable planets to consume. | Gender = Male | Height = 28'9" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 18.2 tons | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (originally); Currently unknown | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Galactus' base height and weight will diminish when he is greatly in need of life-giving energy. Galactus has the ability to increase his size and mass at will, the extent of which is unknown (he once grew to a stature so great he eclipsed a sun). Additionally, Galactus' base size will increase if he "overeats", in an alternate future where Galactus was consuming the universe he was as large as a galaxy and growing. | CharRef = Although Galactus is usually represented in humanoid form, each sentient being perceives him having a form resembling his own. Hence, humans see Galactus as an enormous armor-clad humanoid, while an amoeba-like species, for example, would perceive Galactus in an enormous amoeba-like form. Although as Galan, Galactus was indeed a humanoid, his true current form is unknown. Although it is not entirely clear why beings from different sentient races perceive Galactus differently; this unique trait is likely due to the mortal races of the universe lacking the sufficient level of consciousness to grasp his partially abstract nature; thus the sentient being subconsciously projects an appearance similar to it's own onto Galactus in an attempt to comprehend what they behold. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Planet Devourer, Third Force of the Universe - balance between Eternity and Death, Nullifying Abraxas' Influence on the Multiverse, Third Face of the Living Tribunal - representing Equity | Education = | Origin = Super Villain Classics #1 (1983) | PlaceOfBirth = Galan - Planet Taa, Galactus - The Cosmic Egg | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #48 | Quotation = Galactus is and ever will be. | Speaker = Sliver Surfer | HistoryText = Galactus is the sole survivor of the universe that existed prior to the current universe. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, who was born on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. However, this universe was in its final stages of collapse. Originally, like all universes in the Marvel Comics continuum, this universe had been a "Cosmic Egg" — a primal sphere of disorganized, dense, compact primordial matter. The sphere underwent a "Big Bang," an explosion that hurled the matter outwards, where much of it eventually condensed into stars and planets. This universe expanded in size for billions of years, and then contracted, undergoing a "crunch" over the following billions of years. All of the matter of that universe was plunging towards a central point, where it was collapsing into a new "Cosmic Egg." Taa's civilization was one of the last still in existence. Lethal radiation caused by the "Big Crunch" this universe was experiencing was wiping out all life across the universe. Galan, a space explorer, was dispatched to travel through the cosmos to find a means of saving Taa, but he found none. The radiation eventually killed off all but a tiny fraction of the population of Taa. Knowing their deaths were inevitable, Galan proposed to the remaining survivors that they die gloriously by piloting one of their starships directly into the heart of the "Cosmic Egg." As the starship containing Galan and his fellow survivors approached the focal point of the Big Crunch, the heat and radiation killed all the passengers except Galan, who strangely found himself filled with new energy. At the moment Galan's universe met its end, the Phoenix Force amassed the positive emotions of all living beings in the cosmos to preserve them from eternal damnation, enabling the Sentience of the Universe — the previous universe's equivalent to Eternity — to meet with Galan. Within the "Cosmic Egg" the Sentience of the Universe revealed itself to Galan and informed him that though they both would die in the final moments of the universe, they would both survive through a joint heir born into the next universe. The Sentience of the Universe merged itself with the mortal Galan and thus Galactus, the devourer of worlds, was conceived. Eventually the "Cosmic Egg" underwent another "Big Bang," thus creating the current universe. Eternity and Death, the ethereal embodiments of the new universe, were created in this "Big Bang," and the newborn Galactus was simultaneously hurled outward in his recreated starship. The nascent Galactus drifted in his starship for eons as life began to come into existence in the universe, including the races that would give rise to the Elders of the Universe. Eventually the nascent Galactus's starship was sighted by Ecce of the Watchers, an ancient species who possess vast psionic and energy manipulation powers who had undertaken to observe the events of the universe. Ecce drew the starship down to his planet to study it. There he learned that the being within it had power beyond comprehension and would eventually be forced to consume entire worlds to satiate his hunger for life-sustaining energy. Realizing the danger the nascent Galactus posed to the cosmos, this Watcher considered destroying the entity — who was still vulnerable due to his metamorphic state — but instead decided to abide by the Watchers' oath of non-interference, and let the nascent Galactus depart in his starship. Although over time the Watcher race has come to understand that Galactus is an intrinsic and necessary component to the natural order of the cosmos, Ecce has expressed guilt over his decision those billions of years ago and feels partially responsible for the destruction Galactus has caused since. The nascent Galactus employed his vastly limitless strength and power and created a suit of armor to help him regulate his raging internal energies. He then transformed the starship of Galan into a kind of incubation chamber, where Galactus spent thousands upon thousands of years evolving into his current form. Finally, the incubation ship drifted into orbit around the inhabited planet Archeopia. The Archeopians themselves did not disturb the strange ship, but years later a marauding space fleet, nearing Archeopia and thinking Galactus's ship to be a weapon, attacked it. Galactus, with his metamorphosis complete, emerged and with a gesture destroyed the invading fleet. Galactus, realizing his uncontrollable hunger for energy, turned his attention upon the energy-rich Archeopia below. Galactus immediately consumed the life energies of the Archeopia, only a small fleet of Archeopian ships managed to escape the planet in time. (The Archeopian race would later be fully exterminated by the living planet Ego). Over the following millennia Galactus constructed for himself an immense home, the world-ship he calls Taa II, which engulfs the Archeopian solar system as a tribute to both his homeworld and to Archeopia, the first planet he ever consumed. For several billion years Galactus consumed only planets uninhabited by sentient lifeforms, Archeopia being the only exception, and centuries passed between his "feedings". However, as ages passed, the intervals between feedings decreased considerably in length, and Galactus found himself needing to consume worlds inhabited by sentient races if he could find no other worlds possessing the energy he needs in time to sustain himself. Galactus has succeeded in suppressing his sympathy for intelligent beings who are similar in nature to the entity from which he was birthed, and, realizing himself to be a higher kind of being than they are due to his intrinsic role in the natural order, is willing to destroy their lives to continue his own. Moreover, he is aware that he is meant to one day give back to the universe infinitely more than he has ever taken from it. At one point Galactus threatened to destroy the planet Zenn-La, home of a civilized, humanoid race. One of that world's inhabitants, Norrin Radd, persuaded Galactus to spare the planet by volunteering to become his "herald" and search out uninhabited worlds for him to consume. Galactus agreed, and transformed Norrin Radd into the Silver Surfer. Eventually, however, Galactus grew determined to consume the energy-rich planet Earth . The Surfer rebelled as a result , and Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four thwarted Galactus by threatening to use an alien device called the Ultimate Nullifier on him, a weapon that could lay waste to the universe and kill even Galactus. Galactus was forced to vow to spare Earth in exchange for the Nullifier's return, and he punished the Surfer for his betrayal by erecting an undetectable energy barrier that prevented the Surfer from leaving Earth . Eventually freeing himself from his pledge to Richards by defeating the nearly omnipotent Sphinx (who was further empowered by the secrets of the universe downloaded from the Living Computer of Xandar), Galactus returned several times to Earth to consume it, but was always narrowly thwarted. Meanwhile, he consumed numerous inhabited worlds throughout the known universe to sate his hunger, and was feared as a menace to all known star faring races. Galactus also took on a succession of new heralds. During his last attempt to devour Earth, Galactus had gone so long without "feeding" that his energies were the lowest they had ever been and he was near death; thus a large number of Earth's superhuman defenders actually succeeded in defeating him in battle. Galactus lay dying, succumbing to his own hunger, but Reed Richards saved his life with the help of Thor's mystic hammer Mjolnir. The grateful Galactus pledged his friendship to Richards and sincerely gave his word never to attack Earth again. Galactus has steadfastly abided by this oath ever since. During this visit to Earth Galactus recruited his latest herald, Nova. Galactus continues to prey upon other worlds, and recently he destroyed the Skrull throneworld, thereby plunging the Skrull Empire into chaos. There is an account of a far distant alternate future, in which man no longer exists on Earth, and Galactus, therefore no longer feeling bound by his oath, consumes it at last. At some point afterward, Galactus was targeted by the alien organization called the Elders of the Universe, who believed his death would trigger a new Big Bang and recreate reality. In this new reality, the Elders believed they would become a race a Galacti, each with infinite cosmic power with which to endlessly pursue their special interests. His former herald, Silver Surfer, the Fantastic Four, Franklin Richards, and his herald Nova managed to upset the Elders' plans. When Nova finally rebelled as his herald, Galactus created another in the alien Morg, who ultimately murdered Nova on his own volition. Morg in turn was defeated by the collection of his heralds, leaving Galactus alone again. More recently, Galactus' appetite became such that he would only devour the life forces of sentient beings and leave the planets on which they lived intact. He began to consume more and more frequently, because unlike the life essences of the planets he normally feeds on the life forces of mortal beings offer him no sustenance; thus his addiction left him perpetually starving, weakened and demented. He created a new herald, Red Shift, to help him succeed in devouring all of the sentient life forces he came upon. He approached Earth once more, and had to be driven off by a large contingent of Earth's superheroes, and Red Shift was defeated by the Silver Surfer. Finally, the Silver Surfer agreed once more to become Galactus' herald and to search for planets with sentient life to consume. Almost immediately, the Silver Surfer led Galactus to the homeworld of the Shi'ar Empire, perhaps the most technologically advanced in the known universe, in hopes they would have the forces to repulse the weakened planet devourer. The Shi'ar quickly joined with other races and several of Earth's superheroes to battle Galactus. During the conflict, the Silver Surfer managed to turn Galactus' own energy-siphoning machines on Galactus himself, fatally weakening him. Galactus died, warning that the madness which had consumed him was a precursor to another greater horror. As he passed away, Galactus was converted to energy by his own planet-destroying machines, revealing his true form, that of a sentient star. As Reed Richards noted, his energy would radiate forever outward, so he could never again reform. Galactus' "death" allowed the being known as Abraxas, the metaphysical embodiment of destruction and the antithesis of Eternity, to emerge from his imprisonment. He soon began to cut a swath of terror through various alternate realities, including the murder of parallel versions of Galactus. He used the decapitated head of one alternate reality Galactus to target and home in on the prime reality Earth and to plant a mole in his version of the Herald known as Nova. On Earth, Abraxas attacked Uatu the Watcher, left him comatose, and stole half of his signature medallion. Abraxas taunted the Fantastic Four with the inevitability of his coming, enticing the team to search for the Ultimate Nullifer, the clues to the location of which were scattered among alternate realities. Ultimately, the Four found the Nullifer when Abraxas suddenly appeared and stole it from them. Abraxas called forth an army of Novas to attack Earth, and the Fantastic Four held no hope of defeating him. Instead, Franklin Richards, the son of the Four members Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, combined his Celestial-level cosmic powers with those of his sister Valeria and returned Galactus to his natural state and thus restored balance to Eternity, at the cost of forever burning out his powers. Galactus easily wrenched the Nullifer from Abraxas, but due to interference from the army of Novas the Nullifier fell to Reed Richards, who used the weapon to destroy the multiverse. The result served to re-create the multiverse in which Abraxas had never escaped, and since all that was had ended, all that is was realigned, it allowed Mister Fantastic to survive along with all those who died in Abraxas' reign of terror. Annihilation During Annihilus' ambition of "conquering" the universe, Galactus was vengefully attacked by the freed surviving Proemial Gods, "Tenebrous, of The Darkness Between" and "Aegis, Lady of All Sorrows", leaving him badly weakened and was, along with the Silver Surfer, captured by Thanos, who was responsible for bargaining the gods into fighting the World Devourer. Galactus and the Surfer were brought to Annihilus and were experimented upon as weapons in Annihilus' war. Galactus was used as a sort of cosmic weapon, capable of destroying whole planets, and his the Surfer's cosmic power were fueled as potential weapons for the Annihilation Wave. Eventually Annihilus' overall plan was to used Galactus as a 'bomb' capable of destroying every life-form in the universe and thus fulfilling his desire of being the only being in the known universe. However, Annihilus' plan was foiled by the efforts of Moondragon, Drax and the Silver Surfer as they successfully freed Galactus. After teleporting Moondragon and Drax to safety and in his rage, Galactus proceeds to unleash a massive, omnidirectional blast that later becomes known as the "Galactus event." Silver Surfer is sent ahead of the blast by Galactus to herald the imminent destruction, as the unleashed "Galactus obliteration perimeter" wipes out the majority of the Annihilation Wave, more than three star systems and even vaporizes a Watcher. Galactus' action ultimately stop the war and forcing the remaining warring parties to form a truce. Post-Annihilation Following the end of the Annihilation war, Galactus became hungrier than before and have requested his Heralds to find planetary substance to his hunger. It is revealed at some point in the early years of the creation of the universe that Galactus became involved in a civil war between the Proemial Gods. He slayed Diableri the leader of the opposing faction of gods who attempted to gain total control of the universe, and imprisons the remaining surviving gods in the Klyn. Angered and concerned of the freed Proemial Gods Aegis and Tenebrous, Galactus ordered the Silver Surfer in finding and defeating the gods once and for all. After the Surfer kills the gods by luring them into the Crunch, the all-destroying border of the universe, Galactus saved a heavily beaten and exhausted Surfer in which both of them honor their gratitude to each other, and the Surfer once again become a Herald to Galactus. The Surfer led Galactus to the planet Sakaar where he destroyed the planet after easily defeating both Skaar and the Surfer who was being controlled by Skaar. He became addicted to the Old Power after devouring the planet and set out to find all the planets that possess the Old Power within them. Nu World Galactus discovered Nu World and its power source. He went to Earth and took Reed Richards to Nu world to fix their power source but in the end Galactus chose to destroy the world rather then eat it for daring to use him as a power source. | Powers = Galactus possesses the immeasurable and limitless God-like Power Cosmic and is one of the absolute strongest and most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe. He has even been referred to as "the most awesome living entity in the cosmos." As such, Galactus is able to employ the limitless cosmic energy within him to produce virtually any effect he desires. A few of the abilities he has displayed are: *''God-like Strength: Galactus possesses an astronomical amount of super strength. *God-like Stamina: Galactus can partake in physical streneous action, like battles, for an undefined period of time. *God-like Speed: Despite his size, Galactus can move at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. *Invulnerability: Galactus is immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins, and, he is nearly impenetrable towards almost every force (however he became a zombie in Marvel Zombies). *Levitation: Galactus can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. *Size-Alteration: Galactus can manipulate his size, density, mass and ratio at will, allowing him to reshape his body to any physique type he wishes. *Molecular Restructuring: Galactus can manipulate, reshape and rearrange the molecular complexions of any organism, allowing him to rebuild or redesign things internally. *Matter Transmutation: Being a cosmic being, Galactus can control matter in any object which allows him to turn something tangible like lead, into something intangible like water. *Cosmic Teleportation: Galactus can make himself, other people, and obejcts appear anywhere in the entire universe that he wishes with a mere thought. He has even teleported an entire galaxy. *Cosmic Force-Fields: Galactus can erect near-impenetrable energy shields. *Cosmic Energy Projection: Galactus can project supremely powerful energy emissions with incalculable concussive force. *Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals: He can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. *Cosmic Telepathy: Ability to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. *Cosmic Telekinesis: Ability to move virtually unlimited amounts of mass through mental concentration. *Cosmic Awareness: Galactus can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. *Resurrection: He can raise the dead. This ability also allows him to raise himself from death. *Creation: Galactus can create complex, sentient, biological life-forms from nothing. * Destruction: Can literally destroy ''anything he wishes with massively destructive explosions such as planets, worlds, dimensions, and entire populations of inhabitants. *''Soul Control & Manipulation: Galactus can control and manipulate the souls and spirits of living beings at will. *Recreation: Being a cosmic being, Galactus can create an entire Solar System, including populations, the planets, etc. in every detail. *Power/Ability Bestowal: Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways that are far beyond human comprehension. *Vitakinesis: Galactus is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. *'Life and Death Manipulation & Control':Can kill or return to life anyone he desires and can turn them into solid living flesh and blood. | Abilities = Galactus, as the oldest known living entity in the universe, arguably possesses the universe's most advanced intellect. Reed Richards has admitted an inability to fully comprehend even the most rudimentary devices found within Galactus' Worldship Taa II. The Worldship itself is a solar system-sized construct that is said to surpass any natural world in beauty and splendor and yet within it's computers is contained knowledge so unfathomable and far reaching it can grant awesome power to those who come into contact with it. (see Korvac) | Strength = Incalculable, when sated Galactus possesses a level of strength beyond the human ability to measure of quantify. Additionally, Galactus can use the Power Cosmic to further enhance his strength to truly infinite levels. | Weaknesses = '''Cosmic Hunger': Galactus requires unknown energies obtainable only from a certain type of planets in order to sustain his life. The suitable type of planet need not to be one where life is present, but it must have the potential to support life. When recently sated Galactus is effectively omnipotent; however, the longer he goes without feeding the more his strength, power, and cosmic awareness wane. Indeed, over one month after consuming a suitable planet his power will have already been reduced exponentially, although in such a hungered state his powers are still far beyond mortal comprehension. In recent times Galactus has been known to go without feeding for numerous months at a time bringing him to the brink of death and reducing his power to such a degree he actually becomes partially susceptible to direct attacks from superhuman teams such as the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, Avengers, the Fantastic Four etc although even in this significantly weakened state of power, he is still more powerful than the superhuman teams combined and still one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. When the universe was still young, Galactus could go without feeding for over century before his hunger weakened him to a significant degree, why the intervals between his feedings has decreased over the millenia is unknown. | Equipment = Galactus often employs his Elemental Converter when devouring planets to help him in the conversion of matter into energy. Although he does not require this device to devour planets and will forego its use in certain scenarios, it makes the conversion of energies more efficient. Galactus also wears a full-body suit of armor constructed from an unknown material of his own design that helps him to regulate and control his personal energy. If he were to remove the armor for an extended period, his vast cosmic energies could run rampant and potentially give him the appearance of a star. | Transportation = Although Galactus is capable of space travel via his own power, he disdains the needless expenditure of power and prefers to travel in starships of his own design. Though Galactus has many different starships in his personal fleet his preferred long range vessel is his sphere-shaped starship (over a mile in diameter) which is capable of trans-light speeds and interdimensional travel. Galactus has even on rare occasions been shown to travel in his solar system-sized Worldship, Taa II. | Weapons = Galactus often employs a robot called the Punisher—which possesses vast superhuman strength, speed, and durability—to battle adversaries whose power levels do not warrant his direct attention. Galactus also keeps in his possession a weapon called the Ultimate Nullifier. This weapon has the ability to destroy any target the wielder can mentally envision. In the hands of Galactus, due to his nearly omniscient and cosmically aware intellect, the Ultimate Nullifier is capable of destroying entire universes and even entire timelines from beginning to end. It was revealed in the Abraxas story arc that the Ultimate Nullifier is actually an aspect of Galactus himself. | Notes = | Trivia = * Galactus is not a wholly physical being; his "daughter" Galacta refers to her corporeal self as an "embodiment," a "Power-Cosmic waveform," a "waveform matrix," and "the Power-Cosmic fieldweave of my bodily infostructure." This implies that Galactus's physical form (malleable as it is) is something akin to an M-body, an avatar for cosmic entities. This explains Galactus's remark to the Fantastic Four that he cannot be harmed in any meaningful physical sense: his physical being is subjective. * Galactus does not have a 'true form' because he is "no longer a being in the absolute, physical sense," "each mind that views him struggles as best as it can to perceive that unguessable force as an image it can comprehend" (according to Galacta, she and her father seem to wear purple because "that's merely what your crude little cortexes perceive," due to "the color's royalty symbolism" from "ancient mythopoetic cultural sludge encrusting your merely mortal minds"). This is the same "neurocensoring FX" that causes the mortal brain to see "Kirby crackles" ("odd black circles in/around it ... artifacts from your mortal brain's inability to directly perceive PowerCosmic sic (or whatevs) reality distortion ... Yr sic neurology cannot fully visualize god-lvl sic powers, so you often see black circles interspersed about 'em: a brain-imposed censoring effect ... seen around high-power energy manifestation"). * Not all Galacti share Earth-616's physical and metaphysical characteristics; the Galactus of Earth-2149 was physically eaten by zombies. * The Galactus of the Mangaverse (Earth-2301) was a vast eye-like parasite that literally fed on planets through enormous city-sized tendrils. Where its tendrils touched the surface of a world, "spores" would be thrown off, and these spores took the form of monsters such as Fin Fang Foom. The Mangaverse equivalents of the Inhumans lived on Galactus' surface, as did a race of Lava Men and a Skrull enclave led by a Super Skrull. As Earth's heroes fought the spores, Galactus was finally drained of life by that reality's incarnation of Captain Marvel. * An entity named Gah Lak Tus threatened the Ultimate Universe in 2005-2006. It seeded planets with energy siphons that bore a visual resemblance to the helmet of the Marvel Universe Galactus. | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Power Bestowal Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Size Alteration Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Power Cosmic Category:Sega - Thor Category:Reality Warpers